Typically in cameras with optical zoom and auto-focus, two separate actuator units are being used to operate different lens groups, e.g., zoom and auto-focus lens groups. The units are driven back and forth, e.g., with stepper motors, or piezo actuators. Due to a relatively large dimentions of lenses, motors, mechanical shutter elements and position detectors inside, such a module becomes easily very large. Due to several components inside of a typical high end zoom module (2 actuators, lens groups, mechanical shutter, positioning sensing elements, etc.), the overall size can be easily, e.g., 20×20×30 mm which makes it difficult to fit inside of a mobile phone. Typically, high quality optics is a driving feature for such a camera, meaning that the diameter of a lens group (e.g., comprising 8 pieces) is quite large and its miniaturization is difficult without sacrificing the image quality and technical capablities of the camera.